


Feed a Cold (With Love)

by FrenchKey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Gives Him One, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Tony is refusing to believe he is ill. Bucky has to be persuasive to get him to rest.





	Feed a Cold (With Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcanakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/gifts).



> This is a very belated Valentine's Exchange gift for the wonderful Trashcanakin. Hope you enjoy your domestic fluff!

Tony swam slowly to consciousness, blinking sticky eyes. He turned his head and groaned as the pain registered. 

‘JARVIS, s’happnin’,’ he mumbled.

‘Based upon your bioreadings, you appear to be suffering from a common cold. If I may, the accepted treatment is fluids and rest, Sir,’ JARVIS replied.

‘Well that sounds boring,’ Tony grumbled, dragging himself out of bed. ‘I’mma go workshop.’

‘Sir, I do not believe that to be a wise decision.’

Tony wrapped himself in the blankets and shuffled out of the room, pointedly ignoring JARVIS’ worried insistence that he return to bed.

Bucky looked up from his coffee as a blanket wrapped zombie shuffled past him. Tufts of dark hair stuck wildly from the top of the cocoon and one bright red sock was visible underneath. From the height, it could only be Tony. Even for the genius, this was odd behaviour. Bucky followed silently.

Tony reached the workshop and halted outside the door. He needed to do something to get in. The treacle in his brain wouldn’t let him think. He needed to put the code in. Then he could try and get the upgrades done in time to work on the Starkphone and avoid pissing Pepper off again. He reached out to the keypad and rested his hand on it. 

Bucky watched him struggle. It was clear that Tony wasn’t well. It was equally clear that he was going to insist on trying to work anyway. Bucky sighed and stepped forward.

‘Darlin’ what’re you doing?’ he asked gently, reaching out and taking Tony’s hand.

Tony jumped and spun around, flailing wildly and nearly falling over. ‘Jeez, Buckaroo, are you trying to kill me?’ he croaked.

‘You sound awful, doll,’ Buky frowned, ‘You should be in bed.’

‘But work. Pepper. Grumpy,’ Tony whined.

‘Uh huh,’ Bucky responded, utterly unmoved. ‘C’mon. There’s no point killing yourself trying to get something done. You’re struggling to open the door. You’re just going to end up hurt.’

Tony stuck his tongue out. Bucky shook his head, stepped forward and swept Tony up into his arms. He squeaked adorably and struggled. 

‘None of that, now. We’re going upstairs. You’re going to snuggle in on the couch, watch a good film and eat some soup. Now stop complaining.’

Tony grumbled.

‘I’ll even phone Pepper to let her know what’s happening,’ Bucky offered.

Tony decided that discretion was the better part of valour and snuggled himself into Bucky’s warmth. If Bucky was willing to make phone calls to Pepper (who still intimidated him a little) then clearly Tony was more unwell than he had assumed and he should just allow himself to be pampered.

‘That’s better. C’mon, up we go,’ Bucky murmured, dropping a light kiss onto Tony’s forehead. Tony smiled sleepily and dozed off.


End file.
